Asajj Ventress, Strike Leader
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Star Wars Miniatures Previews) Affiliations: The Sith, The Confederacy of Independent Systems, Count Dooku Frustration was a feeling that this Rattataki Dark Jedi knew all too well. This feeling was caused by the loss of her Jedi master when she was young, not being allowed to be a true Sith and her continued failure to complete her mission, given to her by Count Dooku, of killing Anakin Skywalker. This feeling only grew as the Clone Wars continued. When she tried to cause Jabba the Hutt to believe that his son Rotta was kidnapped by the Republic, her plan fell apart due to Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his young Padawan Ahsoka Tano. In her attempt to sway the Toydarians, she was stopped by Master Yoda and only three Clone Troopers, even though she had an entire battalion of Droids at her command. She was continually frustrated by having to work with Battle Droids who failed her at almost every turn. She did succeed in making a critical strike against the Republic when she recovered Nute Gunray from the Republic's possession. Asajj battled with Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano, who was guarding the Neimoidian leader, throughout the ship he was a prisoner aboard. With the help of the Senate Commando Captain Argyus, who was secretly a spy for Count Dooku, they were able to escape with Nute Gunray. Asajj repaid Captain Argyus for his help by killing him once they were safely away. Asajj Ventress, Strike Leader Statistics (CL 14) Medium Near-Human (Rattataki) Jedi 2/Scout 3/Melee Duelist 3/Sith Apprentice 2 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 10; Dark Side Score: 16 Initiative: '''+16; '''Senses: Perception: +10 Languages: 'Basic, Huttese Defenses Reflex Defense: 33 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 29; 'Block, [[Evasion|'Evasion']] Hit Points: 96, Damage Threshold: 26 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares; Master of Movement (1/Encounter) '''Melee: Dueling Lightsaber +18 (2d8+12) Melee: Dueling Lightsaber +16 (3d8+12) with Rapid Strike Melee: Dueling Lightsaber +18 (2d8+12) and Dueling Lightsaber +18 (2d8+12) Melee: Dueling Lightsaber +16 (3d8+12) and Dueling Lightsaber +16 (3d8+12) with Rapid Strike Melee: Dueling Lightsaber (Interlocking Hilt) +18 (2d8+12) and Dueling Lightsaber (Interlocking Hilt) +18 (2d8+12) Melee: Dueling Lightsaber (Interlocking Hilt) +16 (3d8+12) and Dueling Lightsaber (Interlocking Hilt) +16 (3d8+12) with Rapid Strike Ranged: By Weapon +17 Base Attack Bonus: +13, Grab: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Dual Weapon Flourish I, Master of Elegance, Rapid Strike, Stunning Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Melee Defense Force Power Suite (Use the Force +18): Dark Rage, Draw Closer, Force Grip, Move Object, Pushing Slash, Rising Whirlwind (2) Force Techniques: Improved Dark Rage Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 19, Constitution 10, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 16, Charisma 12 'Talents: Block, Dual Weapon Flourish I, Evasion, Improved Stealth, Master of Elegance, Melee Smash, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Stunning Strike Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Melee Defense, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Stealth), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +16, Initiative +16, Mechanics +13, Pilot +16, Stealth +16 (May reroll, must take second result), Use the Force +18 Possessions: Dueling Lightsaber (2; Self-Built (Interlocking Hilt)), Holster (2), All-Temperature Cloak (Black), Tightbeam Comlink (Holo Capability), Sith Robes Category:Web Enhancements Category:Near-Humans Category:Rattataki